


Perfect

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: When you forget to pick the song for your first dance, Sebastian tells you he will handle it.Warnings: None. Just lots of fluff.





	Perfect

“Okay baby, let’s go over the list,” Sebastian called from the kitchen.

It was the month of your wedding and the only thing left to do was tie up all the loose ends.

“Alright we got all the RSVP’s sorted and turned into the caterer, All the venues have been paid off, and the rehearsal is set for five Friday evening, the day before the wedding.”

Walking out of the kitchen, two bottles of beer in hand, he sat down next to you and handed you a glass. “And that’s the same day I have to go pick up Chris and Elizabeth from the airport? Friday morning at eight, right?”

Taking a sip of your beer you nodded. 

“Is that it then? Are we good to go?” he asked, starting to squirm.

Knowing what was about to happen, you placed your beer on the end table and braced yourself. “Yes baby, it looks like we are good to go.”

“Yay!” he squealed, as he pounced on you, just like you knew he would.

As the two of you laid there enjoying your makeout session, the feeling like you were missing something hit you and you started to panic. There was something that you and Sebastian had forgotten to do.

“Our first dance!” you shouted, causing his head to shoot up. “Seb we forgot to choose a song for our first dance.”

He thought about it for a minute then, chuckled. “Yeah, we did didn’t we.”

“It’s not funny Seb, remember the band told us that once we hit the month of the wedding, we couldn’t make any changes.”  
Again his forehead wrinkled in concentration as he thought about it. “You know what it’s okay, let me handle it.”

“Let you handle it?”

He nodded in response. “Yep, as a matter of fact, I got the perfect song in mind.”

“Okay,” you scoffed. “And what is it?”

“Nope,” he replied while shaking his head. “It’s going to be a surprise. I’m going to make it a special moment for you.”

“You really want to choose the song we dance our first dance too, without me?”

Sebastian must have been able to tell that you were starting to get worked up because he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “Yes I am going to handle this and you aren’t going to know what it is until we walk out onto that dance floor, hand in hand, as Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Stan. Then the song is going to start and it’s going to be the song that I chose for you, the woman I love.”

You did your best to look irritated but didn’t stand a chance with him, looking at you with those big, blue, puppy dog eyes. “Damn you, having to be so cute and romantic.”

\- The reception -

The ceremony was everything you had wished it would be. You stood up at that alter covered in red tulips, in your white flowing dress and married the man of your dreams. 

“Please welcome to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Sebastian Stan!”

Hand in hand, your fingers intertwined, the two of you walked out onto the dance floor, where Sebastian pulled you close, wrapping his arms tightly around your waist as you snaked your arms around his shoulders.

“Seb, please don’t tell me, that after everything you still forgot to pick the song.”

This big smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle. “Does it look like I forgot?”

Before you could respond, the voice of the lead singer of the band, came over the microphone. “For the first dance, Sebastian had a very special surprise flown in for the bride and now it is my pleasure to introduce that special person, right now. Everyone, please welcome Ed Sheeran.”

“Uh, Seb, What did you do?” you asked as you watched the red-haired singer took the stage. 

When he didn’t answer, you looked over to find his blue eyes, fixed on you, adoringly. 

“I have been asked here today to sing a special song for the bride and grooms first dance,” Sheeran said into the microphone. “y/n, this song is dedicated to you, from your new husband because to him you are perfect and always will be.”

As the first cord began, Sebastian tightened his grip, leaning in to kiss you as you began to sway to the music.

“This is my favorite song,” you whispered, with tears in your eyes, as he pulled back.  
He nodded. “And now it’s going to be our song.”

I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight


End file.
